Mamá y Papá no estan
by Lady Babsy Angel
Summary: Un cuento para dormir a un cachorrito


**Mamá y Papá no están **

La joven madre batallaba un poco esa noche para poner a dormir a su cachorro. El pequeño estaba dispuesto a no irse a la cama hasta que su padre regresara.

-Vamos hijo ya es muy tarde- le dijo- tu padre salió a cazar y sabes que no volverá hasta el amanecer-

-Yo lo espero- aseguro el niño

-Pero no puedes quedarte despierto toda la noche- replico la madre- necesitas descansar-

-Los demonios fuertes no descansan-contesto el pequeño haciendo que ella lanzara un suspiro al recordar cuantas veces su esposo había dicho la misma frase para convencerla de que no necesitaba dormir, aunque al igual que su hijo estuviera conteniendo grandes bostezos.

-Bueno- dijo con resignación mientras se sentaba y ponía al chico en su regazo- Entonces ¿Te gustaría escuchar un cuento mientras esperas?- uno de sus largos mechones negros quedo al alcance del pequeño que empezó a peinarlo con los dedos

-Si- le respondió- uno donde aparezca un demonio muy poderoso como mi papá-

-Esta bien- accedió ella- Había una vez un poderoso demonio que recorría libremente el bosque que era su territorio-

-¿Era muy fuerte?- interrumpió el pequeño

-Si, mucho. Pro un día fue engañado por un ser maligno y cayó en una trampa-

-¿Si era tan fuerte como cayó en la trampa?-

-Esa persona malvada uso a alguien muy querido por el demonio, la otra persona murió y el demonio fue sellado por mucho tiempo- se detuvo un momento para acomodar mejor en sus brazos al pequeño cachorro que había comenzado a bostezar- Parecía que ese ser malvado iba a triunfar-

-¿Y que paso?-

-Después de mucho tiempo apareció, una joven quien, casi por accidente libero al demonio. Juntos, emprendieron un viaje para poder vencer a esa persona que lo había engañado. Reunió un grupo de valientes que los acompaño en su viaje. Al final, y después de muchas batallas, lograron triunfar y se deshicieron para siempre de esa persona-

-¿Y el demonio se caso con la joven que lo libero?- pregunto el pequeño con los ojos a medio cerrar

-Je, si- respondió la madre acariciando las puntiagudas orejitas de su cachorro- aunque no fue sencillo, el demonio era muy orgulloso y no quería admitir que se había enamorado-

-Ese demonio era un tonto si no podía admitir algo tan importante- dijo una voz masculina a espaldas de ella, se había acercado sin que lo notara

-Volviste temprano- le dijo mientras acunaba a su hijo que se había quedado dormido

-No quería dejarlos solos mucho tiempo- contesto él acariciando el negro cabello de su esposa-además- agrego sonriendo mientras se sentaba frente a ella- quiero escuchar el final de la historia- había bajado el volumen de su voz para no despertar al niño.

-Creí que ya conocías el resto de la historia-

-Pero no me canso de escucharla- estiro una mano para acariciar la cabeza de su hijo- Dijiste que el demonio era muy orgulloso ¿Y ella?-

-Ella no estaba segura de que él la quisiera. Y se pasaba los dias esperando una seña-

-¿Cómo podía no saberlo¿Acaso no era obvio?- la vio levantarse y llevar al cachorro a su cama, la siguió- los celos al verla acercarse a otro, la forma en que trataba de alejarla de las peleas, como no quería que se fuera y lo dejara ¿no eran señales?-

-Eso no es precisamente lo que atrae a una mujer- aseguro ella mientras tapaba al pequeño. Cuando se dio la vuelta su marido estaba justamente frente a ella, tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

-¿Y que tal acercarse para aspirar su aroma y grabarlo en su mente, la facilidad con que se perdía en su mirada, o el hecho de que se moriría sin ella?- antes de que ella dijera algo agrego-Y que él no hacia nada por ocultarlo-

-¿Nada¿Estas seguro de eso?-pregunto ella con gesto burlón

-Bueno...-

-Su orgullo y su posesividad eran tan exagerados que a veces ella no sabia si todo lo que ocurriera algo bueno o malo-

-¿Y que fue?-Se acerco hasta casi tocar sus labios- ¿Bueno o malo?-

-Bueno, fue muy bueno- la distancia entre ellos se cerro mientras compartían un dulce beso

-Así que ¿que paso después?- pregunto él cuando se separaron

-Cuando él finalmente admitió sus sentimientos y se animo a decírselo a ella, la llevo a parte de su grupo a un claro del bosque-

-¿Y se lo dijo?-

-Pues...tartamudeó, divagó, balbuceó hasta que finalmente logró decirle las dos palabras que ella más deseaba escuchar-

-Te amo- murmuro él

Ella sonrió

-Y desde entonces no tiene reparo en repetirlo-

-¿Y ella?-

-Si él quería escucharla decir "Te amo", solo tenia que pedírselo-

-¿Entonces se casaron?-

-Si-

El la volvió a besar antes de preguntar

-¿Y fueron felices para siempre?-

Ella rió

-Haces mas preguntas que tu hijo-

-¿Pero lo fueron?-

-Mucho- aseguro ella, y esta vez fue él quien sonrió

-Dímelo- le pidió

-Te amo-

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de este cuento?- paso los brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella

-¿Qué?-

-Que no termina, el poderoso demonio tiene una nueva aventura-

-Cuéntame-

-Tiene que vivir una larga vida con su esposa e hijos-

-¿Hijos?- pregunto ella- cuenta de nuevo, solo tenemos uno-

-¿Y? Apuesto a que el cachorro estaría encantado de tener un par de hermanitos y hermanitas-

-¿Un par?-

-¿Quién hace ahora demasiadas preguntas?-

-Ya deberían irse a dormir- dijo una vocecita tras ellos, ambos voltearon hacia el dueño de esta

-¿Estabas despierto?- pregunto ella a su hijo, que los veía con sus ojitos a medio cerrar

-Quería terminar de oír el cuento- respondió intentando levantarse, pero su padre lo hizo volverse a recostar y lo tapo cuidadosamente

-Bueno, el cuanto ha terminado, es hora de dormir-le dijo

-Buenas noches mamá- dijo el pequeño

-Descansa, mi tesoro- le dio un beso en la frente

-Buenas noches papá-

-Hasta mañana, cachorro- respondió pasando una mano por el cabello castaño de su hijo- pequeño Shippo-

---------------------------------------------------------

-Shippo, despierta de una vez-

El zorrito abrió perezosamente los ojos ante la insistencia de esa voz

-¿Papá?-

-Creo que sigues dormido- dijo la voz que ahora reconoció claramente como la de Inuyasha- vamos el desayuno esta listo-

Con un poco de desilusión el pequeño se sacudió el sueño que aun le quedaba, todo había sido un sueño no estaba con sus padres si no con Inuyasha Kagome y los demás, había pasado la noche en la bolsa de dormir de Kagome no en la camita que su padre había hecho para él. Solo un sueño.

-Shippo ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Inuyasha al ver su expresión

-Si- dijo el zorrito poniendo una sonrisa y encaminándose a donde estaban los demás.

Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, quería recibir su desayuno caliente y una vez que Shippo monopolizara a Kagome eso sería muy difícil. Cuando llego con el grupo Shippo ya estaba platicándole a Kagome alguna tontería, por suerte Kagome ya le tenia lista su porción así que se inclino a tomarla.

¿Era su imaginación o Inuyasha le había murmurado algo a Kagome? también le pareció que se había detenido un momento para oler su cabello, el sueño que había tenido le había afectado seguramente.

Kagome por su parte estaba feliz, aunque siempre parecía que esos dos estaban peleando lo que Inuyasha le acababa de decir le demostraba que el zorrito le importaba mas de lo que le gustaba demostrar

-El cachorro ya despertó-

--------------------------------------------------------

--

Este, bueno, mis disculpas no me había fijado que se pegó el fic incompleto hasta que recibi el primer review, por cierto Alcalime, gracias.

Ahora si, ya con el fic completo diganme:

¿Les gusto? dejenme un Review con criticas y opiniones, Bye


End file.
